


Just The Tip

by twowritehands



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: Sleepless and bored, Reilly and Jonsey have only one thing to do on a long winter night. It's not gay without a reach around.... Right?Set after latest season. BTW, Season 9 Episode 5 "Sleepover" is the episode that gives me life!
Relationships: Jonesy/Reilly (Letterkenny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Just The Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Americans writing Candian slang.  
> Non athletes writing about hockey boys.

Another cold winter night, no big game to watch on tv, and no rockets or snipes to crush. Well, there was always Bonnie McMurray, but they each took a run at her last week so had to press pause there. Consistency not persistency.

Jonesy beat his pillow into submission and sighed. These kinds of winter nights were the worst. Stuck in one place with only one thing he wanted to do (have sex) and only one thing he could actually do (watch tv instead).

He could give himself a tug, if he was alone, but Reilly was curled on his side opposite him on the bed, scrolling on instagram. The soft light of his phone highlighted the sharp angles of his jawline and the fullness of his bottom lip. Not for the first time, Jonesy noticed that his best friend was objectively handsome. Like a cartoon prince come to life.

Lost in that train of thought, Jonesy realized he was fully hard now and instantly blamed the whole array of disney princesses. He curled up to better hide the boner.

Reilly put down his phone with a yawn. After a beat, he shifted around. Another beat, he picked up the phone again.

"Too horny to sleep, huh?" Jonesy asked, knowingly. He woke his phone up, too. But even Insta was dead this time of night.

Reilly moaned in misery.

"Me too."

In unison, "Bonnie McMurray."

"But we hit her up last week."

"Have to wait a while before we can try again."

"Consistency not persistency."

Jonesy felt his dick stir even more. He gulped. "Buddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Remember that time in like eighth grade when we watched porn together?"

Reilly's blush was so dark Jonesy could see it even in the faint light of the phone. Breathy, Reilly said, "Yeah. I learned it's possible to have sex standing up."

Jonesy smiled fondly. What Reilly wasn't addressing was the fact that they had both masterbated while watching it, which had naturally resulted in them both seeing each other's penis in action as well as their orgasm faces... and noises….

Instantly, it had been an unspoken agreement between them to act like it never happened, and Jonesy had gone this whole time barely ever thinking about it. Not even when they were tunnel brothers with Katy, during which time they often compared notes on how to please her, so talking in detail about their sex lives or their bodies had become within limits. But any reference to that one night in their adolescence was dead and buried. Maybe sometimes when Jonsey was with Katy, she would chirp at him with some sort of comparison between him and Reilly, which would often put an image in his head and that old memory would be just below the surface… and then Jonsey would come. But that never meant anything right?

He always just kind of assumed that Katy chirped the same kind of stuff at Reilly. He wouldn't know. They had never talked about it. Not once.

But tonight, snowed in together, horny as hell, he needed to masturbate and the fact of the matter was his buddy had already seen it once. So Jonesy's question now was would Reilly mind if it happened again?

Except, he couldn't voice it. Heart pounding, dick throbbing, he just couldn't find the words. But then, he didn't really need them. Two feet away, in the light of the phone screens, comprehension dawned on Reilly's face.

"Um," he said, gulping, his eye lashes veiled his eyes as he looked at his phone. A shy smile shaped his mouth. "I do have this favorite video I kinda want you to see."

Intrigued, Jonesy adjusted his pillow to better see the phone. "Yeah? I have a favorite too."

"I'll send you the link."

"I'll send you the link."

Their phones buzzed and dinged. Jonesy clicked through the link eagerly. His porn collection had been growing stale lately. He kept meaning to hunt down fresh material, and now, here was something pre approved by his best friend which seriously cut down the search time.

Why exactly had they not been sharing a porn collection this whole time?

As they watched each other's favorite videos, they traded knowing grins. Both videos featured the same doggy style position with great bouncing titties on display the whole time. They high fived and, almost the same motion, slipped their hands into their shorts.

Jonesy gave himself a squeeze and a stroke, finding substantial precome already oozing from the tip. Oh yeah.... Audio from both phones was hot as fuck. It was like they had two girls here….

The video Reilly had sent played out in under two minutes--edited to pure humping. Jonesy darkened the phone and kept stroking himself to the audio of the other one, which was nearly six minutes and just now getting to the same kind of loud humping--and it would play through to a creampie.

Reilly's hand was flying and his voice wavered, "oh fuuuck."

Jonesy giggled, mind's eye on the memorized vid while his actual eye was on Reilly's face, which was lit by the light of porn and full of lust and wonderment. Reilly didn't know how the video would end, which made it all new to Jonesy again, too.

"Oh fuck, is she about to cum?" Reilly asked.

Jonesy grunted, shaking as he fisted himself harder and faster to keep pace with it. Here it came--

Reilly darkened the screen, cutting off the vid right at the best part. Jonesy's gasp filled the suddenly dark room.

"What? Fuck, buddy! Turn it back on!"

"Not yet," Reilly rasped. Soft little squelching noises started, undercut with low rumbles of pleasure. Though it was too dark to see, Jonesy suddenly saw in his mind's eye that Reilly's shorts were down now, the soaking wet head of his dick popping out of his fist. "That's why I like vids that can loop forever," Reilly panted lowly, "Make it last as long as I can."

Jonesy shivered and his dick throbbed. With a wiggle and a pop of elastic, he freed his erection, too, and fucked his fist. He fumbled for his phone. "I'll play yours again."

Otherwise it was too quiet in here, right? He felt the bed shake as Reilly shifted around with a busy little growl.

Jonesy set the video to restart and laid it face up on the blanket between them. The light from the screen illuminated Reilly, ass up as he humped the bed. The unexpected sight made Jonesy's chest clench--fuck, it was always hot to see a tight ass moving like that.

He moved automatically onto his knees to fuck his fist like it was an ass like that--the girl's ass, obviously. She was the one making the noises.

The video ended too soon. Silence fell. Jonesy fumbled for the phone and accidentally redirected the webpage. "Fuck!"

Reilly tried to speak but all that came out was a jumble of sound and a soft wail as his ass went up and down, his dick fucking into his fist at a steady pace. Jonesy replayed the video, and just when he got the bed really shaking, it ended again.

"FUCK!" He shouted, sick of dealing with the phone. He left it glowing on the blanket. Panting, thrumming with desire, he grunted and growled. "I need to hear sexy moans or I can't stay hard with just my fist, bro."

Reilly's response was another unintelligible string of wanton sounds as he continued to grind, now thrusting against the bed, hands curled into the sheets. Jonesy's dick leapt. An idea struck him and it was such a simple and easy solution, he spoke without thinking at all, "Can I use you instead of my fist, buddy?"

He'd stay hard that way. He didn't get why, but it was a thing with him--silent sex partners were fine, but silent masterbation was too weird.

Reilly's unrelenting humps actually faltered. "Wha-what's that buddy?"

"Can I use you instead of my fist?" Hearing his own request for the first time as he said it a second time, Jonesy added quickly, "it won't be gay if I don't reach around."

Reilly sounded unsure. "Buddy--"

"Just the tip," he promised, heart hammering.

Reilly's lips smacked and he sighed. "Just the tip?"

"Yeah just the tip."

Reilly's answer was to reach back with both hands and spread his cheeks. Jonesy sprang across the space between them, planting his knees between Reilly's legs. "Thanks, buddy!"

The position change had sent the phone bouncing under pillows so that the room fell dark. But a moment later, the overhead light came on. Reilly had reached and slapped the dimmer that was just over his headboard.

"You owe me," Reilly said in a rare petulant mood. Jonesy would have given him absolutely anything in that moment because in the light he could see just how fucking glorious Reilly's ass looked swelling firmly over the elastic of his waistband. "I owe you--big time--buddy!"

When the slick tip touched him, Reilly released his cheeks. The literal clap of firm muscles against his shaft made Jonesy verbally shudder as he carefully pressed passed the ring of resistance.

Reilly made a strained noise, reminding Jonesy to stay shallow as fuck. He stopped with just the head in, but those perfectly toned glutes hugged most of the shaft anyway. "Oh fuck yeah buddy!"

An affirmative sound muffled in the pillows. Jonesy's eyes fell closed. Now the silence was irrelevant. He had a hot, slick, willing hole and all night to enjoy it. Staying shallow was difficult when all he wanted to do was bottom out, but sticking to his promise, he only worked the head in and out. 

After a bit, Reilly lifted his face out of the pillow so that he could be heard clearly, "go a little deeper so you don't keep falling out."

"You sure buddy?" Jonesy didn't trust himself to involve the shaft. Out of habit he'd go all the way. It had happened a few times with girls, when they only wanted the tip if he didn't have a condom.

Reilly's breath was rough. "Yeah. I don't like when you have to push back in."

Stricken that his pleasure thus far had been less fun for his friend, Jonesy froze with the head still in and massaged Reilly's buttcheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here." He spit until his mouth went dry, and then, to make extra-sure he didn't go too far, he wrapped one fist around the base of the shaft and sank as far as that allowed. It gave him a little more than an inch on the shaft to work with and basically ensured his entire dick was stimulated between the rim, the cheeks and his own palm. Oh hell yeah!

Reilly seemed to relax beneath him. Jonesy switched fists at one point, to hold his body weight on the other arm for a while. Reilly resumed humping the bed, the flux of his hips only increasing the force of the shallow thrusts. Jonesy relished the pleasure. It was just this side of unbearable teasing--one hundred times better already than the six minute tug he had nearly settled with.

Real sex was always better, though.

Just as Jonesy detected the inherent flaw of logic--how can it not be gay sex if it was real sex with a dude?--Reilly's breathing escalated and he started whimpering. The familiar sounds made Jonesy smile again.

"You close, buddy?"

"Uh-huh! Are you close, buddy?"

Jonesy growled. He could be. Truthfully, he was right in that sweet spot where he could blow or he could hold off and go a little longer. And the night was long, and there was nothing else to do so, really, why not push it?

Reilly moaned and his hips pushed back harder than usual, and the muscles clenched--Jonesy sputtered and moaned. Was Reilly really working his dick like a chick? God, it felt incredible.

"Oh fuck yeah!" He clutched at Reilly's hips with both hands which meant he sank to the hilt after all.

Reilly arched his back with a sharp hiss but their rhythm didn't break. Jonesy's jaw dropped. "Oh shit buddy! I didn't mean--"

Reilly raked a hand through his long hair, glancing back, continuely working his hips, "Fuck, keep it hitting right there!"

"Huh?"

"Keep it hitting right there!" his face was red and pinched with need, "Fuck that feels amazing!"

Jonesy gulped and obeyed, regripping Reilly's hips to thrust harder at the established angle. Reilly wailed. The bed started shaking. Jonesy was captivated. No girl he had ever known liked anal this much. This was awesome.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, I'm going to cum!"

They both flopped on their backs, side by side, in their original spots, jerking themselves vigorously until they each erupted like volcanoes. Ropes of his own cum landed on his stomach, and Jonesy collapsed against the pillows.

Belatedly, he wondered why he had pulled an out at all. It was a habit he had developed years ago. But it wasn't like Reilly could get pregnant…..

His dick did not fully soften. His ecstasy-bleached mind became studded with ideas of giving that succulent ass a proper cream pie next time.

Next time?

They looked at each other simultaneously, and it wasn't the first time Jonesy felt dead certain that they could read each other's mind. Because it was clear on Reilly's face.

Would there be a next time?

Jonesy wanted there to be. Without a doubt. It would simplify so much, and totally eradicate the seasonal doldrums of their sex lives. Like the porn collection, why not merge their sex lives? They practically had once already, when they both dated Katy.

So he reached over and pushed a lock of straw-colored hair behind an ear, then traced Reilly's perfect square jawline. Reilly's eyes went round and he touched Jonesy's hand--the question now was more of a plea.

Jonesy answered it by surging forward and kissing that beautiful, full bottom lip. It was right. It needed to happen. He had never had sex without kissing the person, and neither had Reilly, and it would have been bad if Jonesy had not thought of it before going to the bathroom to clean up.

For the second time since this started, Jonesy felt like a monster. How could he do that to Reilly? His heart hammered again as he rested himself full bodied against Reilly, who clutched him and parted his lips for a deeper kiss.

His Reilly. His best buddy. The kindest person in the entire world--who he owed, so much bigger than big time.

Reilly's hand spread over his chest, right over his heart, feeling it pound away. Their lips parted and they panted for air, breathing each other's breath. Reilly rolled on top and pushed his hair back one handed again, his attention on the way their out-of-sight dicks were touching as they continued to fill out, trapped between them.

Jonesy wrapped him up tight and squeezed until they started making out again. Every little bump of Reilly's hips made Jonesy's dick harder and harder until precum oozed out again.

He groped Reilly's rock hard ass, increasing the pressure and the friction on their dicks, and their tongues grappled expertly. For the second time, Reilly surfaced for air, this time slurring, "you're, like, a really good kisser, buddy."

"Thanks, buddy. You're --totally, a natural --at working a dick." he said, tripping over a compliment that he could only hope landed well. It did. Reilly turned a super happy red, and they giggled at hidden talents.

Reilly bunched his knees and sat up, straddling Jonesy, who dragged his hands down Reilly's chest and grabbed both their dicks without a second thought. Reilly exhaled, looking to the ceiling, and began to thrust into Jonesy's fist, sliding against the underside of Jonesy's dick.

 _This_ was gay.

So gay.

Jonesy felt kind of frozen and wasn't quite sure how he felt about any of it until Reilly leaned into it and met his eye. Shadows and blue and safety. Because it was Reilly and actually it felt good. Really good. Fucking amazing. The pleasure had body to it, and yet it was the same life giving tease sticking just the tip in had offered. Just the tip of the iceberg.

Jonesy laughed. "Just the tip!"

"No, baby," Reilly rasped, hair falling in his eyes, "I'm taking the whole thing."

Voice shattering, Jonesy's hands clutched all over as Reilly went up gracefully and came back down on him. Like riding a fucking bike.

Maybe a little too fast. He went rigid and yelped with evident discomfort. Jonesy winced and clung to him, frozen again. "Fuck! Baby?"

Reilly had forgotten the spit to make things slicker, and sounded like a freight train as he breathed through it. "Yeah baby?"

"You okay?"

A very shaking affirmative, more of a merp than anything. "Ju-hust lemme adjust."

They clumsily laced all ten fingers. Jonesy didn't dare move, empathically aching for his friend. Pre cum and drying cum had been hella slick in their fists but barely enough for this. He did his best to make himself throbb and ooze more slick into the tight channel, but had no way of knowing.

After a moment or two, Jonesy levered up right oh so carefully and wrapped Reilly up tight again in his arms. Reilly was shaking. Jonesy's chest constricted, "I'm going to lay you down. Careful, baby.... Just like that."

He reclined Reilly directly, managing a bit of a split to redirect his own legs without moving his cock too much inside Reilly, who hissed and whimpered a little. Flat on his back with his head at the foot of the bed now, he managed to relax. Jonesy kissed him for comfort and reached for the dresser.

Thank god for tiny bedrooms. Easy to heat and easy to reach all surfaces from the bed. Jonesy grabbed an old tube of lotion from beside the tv. Reilly beamed happily at the sight of it, nodding. He was adjusted now but the slicker the better, for sure.

Jonesy squirted it liberally and then with small movements, eased himself in and out until the track was nice and greased. He smeared the excess up Reilly's abs just to see them gleam.

Reilly flexed for him, chuckled, pulled him in for more kisses and rolled right back on top. Jonesy surrendered with a laugh, letting Reilly pin his hands above his head and trace the grooves of his toned body. "You got a game plan, huh?"

He winked and started to ride. Not that smooth at first, but better with each roll of his hips. Slow, steady, just like before. Like every stroke mattered. It was, like, his style. Jonesy grinned.

Also with every roll of his hips, he leaned a fraction closer and closer until he reached kissing range. Jonesy recaptured his lips and Reilly went pliant on top of him, which required Jonesy to thrust upwards to keep the friction alive. Though deep, the thrusts were short this way, so he made up for it with speed.

Reilly moaned and bit his neck but did nothing to help the friction. Frantic for it, Jonesy rolled on top, grabbed both Reilly's knees to prevent another flip, and became a beast. He needed to come now, dammit.

The bed started shaking again. Reilly started to writhe, trying to flip them but helpless without the power of his legs. One frantic sweep of his arms cleared the dresser of the dvd player. It crashed into the narrow walking space and their moans broke with laughter.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!"

"I don't give a fuck," Jonesy assured. Muscles fluttered around his dick. "Fuck! Bubby--"

"PPPPFFT did you just call me bubby?"

He barked with laughter at himself, hips pounding away, "I started to say buddy but changed it to baby." 

They laughed some more. Jonesy dropped Reilly's knees but pinned him with his body weight, smoothed back his hair, and kissed him as they rocked.

Then they flipped, of course, because Jonesy forgot. Back on top and red as a stove pipe, Reilly bounced until he broke with a crow of ecstacy. His cum striped Jonesy from his belly to his collarbones, and Jonesy crested right behind him, choking with the force of it--

Spurting deep inside someone for the first time ever.

As Jonesy's balls emptied, heat and tingles flashed through every inch of him, from head to toe, so intense it made his head swim. Then, weirdly, it flashed back over him a second time, a glittery rush from toe to head, followed by a full bodied shiver. Kind of like the way a good pee made him shiver sometimes. 

Still mounted on top of him, Reilly was panting, the redness of his skin was going blotchy and his expression was totally doped up and happy. His bottom lip was red and plump from biting it, and it was shimmering from his drool.

Gasping for breath, Jonsey's eyes stung and the vision of a breathless, wet mouthed Reilly went blurry. He desperately wiped at his eyes and found the back of his hand to be as wet as his face. He was sweating. Head to toe slick with sweat as if he'd been in a sauna for hours. What the hell? He sweated during epic fucks all the time, but not like this. So all at once like this. Like every pour in his skin dumped its load the same time he did.

Without warning, Reilly crashed to the mattress. Jonesy wasn't prepared to slip out, the sensation to his over sensitized shaft making him hiss.

"Thanks, baby," Reilly rasped. "We're even now."

Jonesy let out a thin, exhausted, heh but then his head snapped up. "Wait, what? Even, baby?"

"Even stevens, baby."

Jonsey went to an elbow, "But wait. Wait. That doesn't make sense." Dropping his hand on the flat of Reilly's stomach was natural and neither of them thought anything of the extra touching, even when he swept the hand up and down Reilly's belly and chest while talking. "I put my dick in your ass and we said I'd owe you one. So how does me putting it in you again make us even? Shouldn't it just mean I owe you twice?"

Reilly smiled up at the ceiling, a lopsided gorgeous smile that still managed to show most of his teeth. Then he rolled his head to look at Jonesy, "Nah, babe. I got exactly what I wanted. Trust me, we're even."

Jonsey couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense, but Reilly clearly meant what he said. They were even. Jonsey happily flopped down on his back, naked and shoulder to shoulder with his best friend.

"Does it really feel that good?" He asked.

Reilly made an oh-ho-ho laugh and nodded emphatically.

"Really?" Jonesy asked. This whole time he thought gay dudes took turns doing the uncomfortable stuff in order to be fair. Now he had an inkling that they took turns for a different reason. "What's it feel like?"

Reilly went up on an elbow. "You ever press on your hole while you're jerking off?"

Jonsey grinned bashfully and nodded. Their feet piled together and again neither of them thought much of it. Jonsey's hand fit in the swoop of Reilly's waist. "Sometimes."

"Well it's like that only, like, a million times more… I guess electric?" Reilly sighed blissfully and fell again on his back. Their feet stayed tangled together though. "There's a specific place ya gotta hit to make it feel like that though." He ran his hands through his hair and found a tangle. 

Jonsey moved in close and helped him pick it out, and his delight made his voice low and smokey even while he grinned as he said it, "Do you gotta G spot, babe?"

"Yeah, I guess so!" Reilly brightened, looking pleased. Staying close, Jonsey combed his hair back from his face as Reilly's blue eyes drifted to the ceiling while he contemplated his words. "Like, the shallow stuff didn't feel like much except for burning and pressure. But then you, like, went balls deep and it was, like, zah-pow!" They laughed and then he was whispering, as if he was talking about something sacred, "Every time you touched the spot: za pow, za pow, za pow! I never felt so alive."

Jonsey really didn't understand how it was possible, but he was beyond pleased that Reilly clearly enjoyed it so much. 

Reilly inhaled and he shrugged, back to a more casual tone, "I think that's why I liked being on top, because I could hit it with every thrust. You kept missing it."

It was a blow to Jonsey's pride that made him sit up, "Hey, I can hit it every time! You know, with practice."

Reilly laughed, "Of course baby. Practice makes perfect."

"We're gonna practice all winter long, babe?"

"All winter long, babe."

"And you're sure I don't owe you for the shallow stuff?"

"Nope. A creampie more than pays me back for it, babe."

"You liked it?" Jonsey asked, pleased all the way deep down into his softest places.

"Yeah." Reilly looked down as if he could see his own hole from where he laid flat on his back. He twisted his hips away, showing Jonesy the two perfect swells of his firm ass, lifting one cheek so that Jonsey got a flash of pink, gooey hole. "It's all warm and messy where you were."

Fuck, did Jonsey liked to hear that. He put his thumb on the fluttering sticky hole he just used twice in a row. He didn't press in, but he pressed a little. "Do you think I'd like a creampie in my g spot?"

Reilly's eye glinted. And Jonsey felt seen. He was totally and completely understood. His best friend in the world now knew he wanted to try it. A dick in his ass. Taking a load. Like a gay man.

 _C'mere_. It wasn't spoken, the shape of the words were on Reilly's mouth seconds before he moved in and kissed Jonsey. It wasn't just the amazing open mouthed kiss, but that look on Reilly's face as he came in to give it, that sent flutters all through Jonsey. He'd seen that look on his buddy's face before, when Reilly was kissing a chick he was particularly crazy about. Crazy in that serious way. That--that forever way.

It was suddenly too much. Jonsey pulled away with a pop of their lips. He was lost and scared. But he was already where he always went whenever he felt this way. He was with Reilly. "Babe?... Are we?... Are we gay now?"

Reilly bit his lip, eyes dropping away and then he inhaled and met Jonsey's eye again, "Yeah. I am. For sure, but... Are you?"

Jonsey squinted, deep in thought, ".... Can you be gay for just one dude? You're the only dude I want."

Reilly turned pink and snuggled in a little closer, "I think that's okay, babe."

They kissed and kissed and then Jonsey felt Reilly thickening against his thigh. Again. Third erection of the night. His boy could bounce back for days. Stamina like the Energizer Bunny. Jonsey was probably done for the night but he wasn't going to leave his dear old friend turned dearest new baby hanging.

Reilly's mouth was delectable but as soon as he felt the chubby, he pulled away and kissed down Reilly's body. "I don't care what you say, I owe you for the shallow stuff."

"But--" Reilly sucked the rest of his words in as Jonsey took his dick in his mouth.

Giving a blowie, as it would turn out, was hella intuitive for Jonsey. He'd never had a dick in his mouth before and yet Reilly's dick on his tongue was a revelation. He knew exactly what to do to drive his friend bananas. Bobbing his head up and down felt strangely erotic. Definitely gay. The noises Reilly made were incredible. And the longer Jonsey sucked, the more in love with the taste he became even to the point that he was downright craving Reilly's jizz by the time he came.

They fell asleep in a sweaty satisfied heap, Reilly's head on Jonsey's chest, the smell of all that hair almost as good as the taste he'd left on Jonesy's tongue.

*

Jonsey woke to the brightness of morning light bouncing off a fresh blanket of snow through the blinds on the windows. He was on his belly, face turned toward the wall. He realized he was naked at the same time that he realized Reilly was in the bed with him. Also naked.

Last night came to him like a swift kick to the head. Sex. So much sex. With Reilly. Kissing and touching and sucking and a creampie.

His morning wood filled out a little more at the memories. Reilly riding dick. A fucking Pantene Pro at riding dick. All his hair in a tousled mess, his plump kissable lips wet and open, his eyes half lidded from the pleasure he found from Jonsey's dick sticking him deep…

He thought at first that Reilly was still asleep because of his even breathing but then he shifted… and shifted again, and Jonsey smiled. Reilly was awake. Waiting for Jonsey to wake up? Staying on his stomach, he turned his head to face his buddy and found him on his side facing Jonsey, eyes open--but a worried expression was quickly masked with a grin and a bashfully whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning, baby," Jonsey whispered and moved in for a kiss. In the second before he got there, he saw the worry evaporate, replaced by pure joy.

Their mouths came together and Reilly instantly opened for him with a fucking soft little sound of--was that relief?--that broke Jonsey. He deepened the kiss and Reilly clutched at him. He pressed his chubby against Reilly who grunted and shifted so that his chubby pressed against Jonsey.

Without another word, they started grinding. It was lazy but his shaft sliding in the cease between Reilly's hip and his groin felt phenomenal. And he loved the feeling of Reilly's thick hot shaft pressing into his corresponding crease. They bumped and grinded, mashing their bodies as close together as possible, indulging in deep, consuming kisses.

When they were close, they reached down and jerked themselves, coming one after the other to make a mixed pool of cum on Reilly's belly. Jonsey didn't hesitate to crawl down and lap it up. After tasting his buddy last night, he knew he was addicted now.

The taste wasn't necessarily delicious but it was musky and so very Reilly.

They laid on their sides, facing each other in kissing range. Combing blond hair behind an ear, Jonsey's fingers got tangled in some knots. He carefully combed on through.

Reilly laid there and let him, blue eyes watching silently. Then, "Baby?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What do you think it means when you have a best friend that you already love more than anyone on the planet and then you have the best sex of your life sex with him?"

On the inside, Jonsey cracked like a soda top and fizzed up and out. His eyes stung. He smiled, "I think it means you have a boyfriend, baby. And he loves you more than anyone else on the planet, too."

"Baby," Reilly breathed.

"Baby," Jonsey echoed.

They didn't kiss, but stayed on their sides, facing each other. Reilly held up a hand, palm out, fingers open. Jonsey slotted his fingers into place, going palm to palm. They grinned at each other as they squeezed each other's hand, their entwined hands going up and down and swaying side to side in a bit of messing around that made Jonsey inexplicably happy.

"Brekkie and 'chel?" Reilly asked.

"A kiss for every snipe?"

"And the winner gets a squeezer!"

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> In one night they went from mutual masterbation to full on unprotected penetration to declarations of love.  
> Sorry not sorry. These boys go hard.


End file.
